Isabelle Knight
Introduction Isabelle Knight is a meth addict who works for the 24/7 convenience store on Innocence Blvd. who managed to get caught up in the dealings of a major hidden criminal organization. Biography Past Isabelle was a small time Drug user From Seattle, Washington. On the morning of March 25th 2016 she was suppose to pick up her brother Richard Knight from a party, However She was high and unable to pick him up. this resulted in him having to walk home and he was struck by a Drunk Driver from behind. Isabelle's family blamed her for his death as did she resulting in her using harder drugs and running away to the state of San Andreas. Introduction to Los Santos' Meth Isabelle came to the city on November 21st, 2017. She got her start stealing cars for Mav so that he can strip them for parts and pay for her numerous repairs at his shop. She meets Simon Edwards through the shop and he begins to sell her methamphetamine. Jerome, Simon's "boss", tells her that he wants her to start selling meth for them. In return, every five bags she sells she gets one. After a multitude of cop-related incidents between Simon and Isabelle, Simon picks her up and they go to a warehouse at night to meet an unknown person. Jerome comes out with a hockey mask and knife. He slams Simon against the hood and carves his eye out while saying "No more fucking cops". Simon, upon being reprimanded by Jerome, tells her that he's in trouble for undercharging her. From that moment on, Simon tells her to call him Leon otherwise there will be consequences and threatens her by showing her his missing eye. He tells her the deal has changed to ten bags of meth for one rewarded bag of meth. He additionally tells her that next time she calls him Simon, he's going to cut off her fingers. Making Connections After a repair at his shop, Mav Doretto meets her on his roof and asks her to follow someone named Xavier for money. A few minutes later, Simon tells her to beat someone to death on the roof of the AmmuNation. He takes pictures of it for blackmail. Mav notices that she met with someone up there and takes her hostage. Mav asks her who she met with while holding a shotgun in hand. She admits that it was Simon and tells Mav that she'll get in a lot of trouble for telling him. Simon finds out about this and makes her overdose on meth while Jerome stands and watches. Jerome picks her up after medics assist her and takes his mask off, asking her "Do you remember the name?". Unknown to her, Jerome is actually James O'Reilley. Simon goes missing in the few days after he causes her to overdose. Isabelle asks Mav where Simon went and he tells her that he quit his job at the shop. Now desperate for meth, she points a gun at Joey Uldrich and is told that if she kills Joey she has no connection to meth. Jerome takes Isabelle down to a remote point on a beach. He tells her that Simon is dead because of her and that this is something he has to do, then shoots her in the thigh. Isabelle survived long enough to be saved by the EMS. She is taken in by Chief Gunnar Mason and he questions her about how she got shot. She tells him that she got shot by someone with a hockey mask and accidentally reveals the name "J". Return from "Death" Isabelle, under the guidance of Chief Mason, left the city and then returned after about half a month. She begins introduces herself to people as "Boots" to avoid detection from Jerome and Mav. She gets a job at the 24/7 on Innocence Blvd. in Strawberry. James O'Reilley is one of the first people to see her again, and asks for two repair kits and her name; she gives him the fake name. James comes into the shop and tells her she dropped something, she looks and finds meth. The police start asking her where she gets the meth from, having found her with more on her person. Mav, now informed that Isabelle is still alive, drives around the block multiple times over a few days blaring rap music and stops at the conveniences store multiple times. He comes in one time and asks for 6 pack of beer. While he was kneeling down and looking at magazines, someone drives by and unloads a clip into the window of the store. Neither party was injured. A few days later, James comes into the store and drops a switchblade on the counter and leaves. Chief Mason, now taking a vested interest in her case, tells her to stop drinking and doing meth after making a traffic stop on her. Further Threats and Mistakes Isabelle reconnects with James to see if he can get her any meth. He asks what she did after he shot her at the beach and she tells him she said nothing to the cops. Nancy Flutterbottom picks her up from jail after she got caught with a pipe and tells her that she should be careful with the tow and repair company, Street Dreams. Isabelle attempted to contact Chief Mason later but accidentally texted James with Mason's number in the message. Panicked, she told him she meant to text Noah Pierce, a man who had displayed an interest in dating her. She tells Mason immediately that she accidentally texted someone his number. James picks her up after the incident and tells her to put her phone on the dash. He takes her up into some hills in the middle of nowhere along with Mav. She tells them she was trying to text Noah, but eventually reveals that she was trying to text Mason. Mav tells her she can buy meth from them for $170 each and if she comes up short, her hand will end up like James; this references his missing pinky finger. She later gets meth dropped off for her on the top of the 24/7's roof and trips off of the roof after smoking it. Mason arrives and Isabelle tells her that someone has been texting her threats. She ends up speaking to Mason privately, but Mason was pulled away from her for priority calls. Mason asks afterward why she won't talk to him and how she is supposed to get help if she doesn't speak to him. He gets pulled away by James and Mav to talk and she hides again. When he returns, they continue talking about her family. She reveals her connection with her deceased brother, Richard. Connecting with Mav Nancy comes into the 24/7 one day with a black eye and says she has to give up information to Isabelle. Nancy says people have been asking about Isabelle and beat her for it. Mav meets up with Isabelle saying he heard something about her meeting with Nancy and that he wanted names. While she was heading to the bank, Mav saw her and told her that it's dangerous to go to the bank walking. He picks her up and brings her up to a mountain overlooking Los Santos. Mav tells her: "Here's the deal, I don't want to have to cut you into pieces and feed you to the sharks. I don't want a crazy red-headed chick (Nancy) and her psycho red lipped boyfriend (Manny) to tell me this and that about Izzy." She tells Mav about her deceased brother, Richard. She also tells him about Nancy talking to her. In return, Mav reveals that he saw her talking to Mason. Later on a bike ride to the college, she finds out Joey works for James because he shows her that she has a missing pinky. He tells her that if she pisses off him, she'll be missing a finger like him. In the meanwhile, Mav sets her up with a hotel by Legion Square and makes sure she eats well in an act of kindness not shown before. While cleaning her tree one day, someone rolls up and says "Thanks for letting James O'Reilley go free" then unloads a clip from an automatic pistol. She tells Mav and James, and a day later, Mav tells her that they won't be bothering you again. She gets caught in a car Mav gave her, he then gives her a pinky promise that she won't get caught again, again displaying a level of care. Conflict with the Lost MC One day, Lil Tuggz, Dragon and another unknown man come into the store and start talking to her. They tell her she should move her store up to Sandy Shores and sell Lil Tuggz's mixtape. They go outside and there is machine gun fire; shortly after, Isabelle finds them laid out in the alley next to the shop. Days later, the same group of men drive by her store and pick her up. They take her out to the genetics lab and threaten her life unless she gives up who is cooking and dealing her meth. She reveals nothing, and after they debate killing her, she convinces them to let her go. They promise that they will return and kill her if she doesn't bring them information on her meth dealer. She immediately tells Mav what happened with the group of men. Rehab Upon being given 25 bags of meth as a reward for some information she gave to Mav and James, Isabelle was found passed out on the side of the highway with 20 bags of meth on her. Previously, James had instructed Isabelle that they were cutting contact with her and to "make this last". Mason arrives on the scene and takes her in for questioning, telling her that she will be held on a 5150 mental evaluation hold. During questioning, she reveals that Dequan Mathis, or "Q", is her dealer. Eventually, Isabelle finally gives up James as a dealer and Mason asks about Mav's connection to the whole deal. She claims he has no idea of his involvement. As she is sent in for the 5150 to Bolingbrook, Jay Parker the therapist visits her and asks to have her held at the Parsons Rehabilitation Center without release for addiction treatment and protection. She is locked in there to stay for a long time and is given medicine for her withdrawal; the medicine would cause her serious harm if she took meth while using it. She is only taken out a few times, one of which to cut her hair short and dye it black. While out on one of these trips with Jay, she passes by a broken down van while talking. James, the owner of the van, hears her speak and finds that she is alive after all. During one of many arguments with the therapists at Parsons, it is revealed to Isabelle that she is not technically held there against her will. She gets on a bike and quickly leaves. While out, she is spotted by both James and Mav, confirming James' earlier suspicions that she was alive and at the clinic. Later on another escape, she manages to escape custody long enough to go back to the shop and meet up with James. She begs him for meth, even threatening him with a switchblade before being turned away. She tries to come back, but no one answers. When she checks her usual spot for meth though, she finds a small amount left by James. Despite all of this, she still continues to return to the clinic, both willingly and by force. Attempted Murder of "Boots" On January 5th, 2018, Isabelle finds James hiding in a bush on the grounds of Parsons. He claims that Mav is coming to kill her and that he has meth for her. Jay sees this occurring and chases James off the property out of Isabelle's sight. When she goes to check on Jay, she finds him downed on the hill after James pistol-whipped him. Freaked out by the situation, she flees the clinic on her bike. James finds her and forces her onto his motorcycle at gunpoint. He claims that Mav told him to kill her, so he stabbed and killed Mav. James starts smoking meth in front of Isabelle and says he wants to save her. He decided to take her up to a farm in Sandy Shores with an abandoned meth lab in the basement. James shows her a bloody switchblade, the same one she threatened him with a day earlier, as proof of his statements. James apologizes for everything he's done to her and takes her meth off of her, calling it "poison". Then, while mentioning that he "really did care for her", James stabbed Isabelle with the switchblade multiple times and left her to die in a pool of blood. Officers arrived after a local called in, reporting hearing cries from the basement. She is taken to the hospital and miraculously is saved, despite heavy blood loss. She is picked up from Sandy Shores hospital by Jay Parker, Chief Mason, and Asst. Chief Tony Andrews. Isabelle decides to go into witness protection and rehab in another state to protect her own life since Mav and James assume she has been killed. They escort her to the airport and she takes a flight out of San Andreas until she is clean and can be called back as a witness to incriminate Mav and James. Her Return On August 21st, 2018, Isabelle was spotted back in Los Santos by several citizens. Kiki Chanel for instance ran into Izzy at the 24/7 on Innocence Blvd cleaning the tree and confronted her about her clothing choices. Kiki in bare feet makes a passing remark about nearly stepping on a needle in the back alley, and Izzy runs out of the store to go find it. After that Izzy met Nova Adalia and Coco Kale trying to wash cars in the street. Izzy asked Nova for a ride to help her find K.O.C and proceeded to ask if she had any "Rock Candy". The following day Isabelle decides to go Job hunting and calls a taxi. The taxi driver takes Izzy for a Movie audition. At the Audition she was meet with Jeffrey Connors who auditioned her and hired her for a movie after an amazing performance. Thanks to Jeff Izzy ended up meeting Wendy Schelier, Tyler Stevens, and David the Mime and got to ride the outside of The Phoenix Corporation truck. During this Izzy also got and used some cocaine with Jeff finally giving her a well needed high. Jeff tells Izzy he will introduce her to Harold Wilson since he's a crackhead. They mention they're going to go to Street Dreams and Izzy jumps off the car once it stops and they chase after her telling her they won't go. Jeff asks Izzy why she won’t go to Street Dreams and she doesn’t respond. Finally, she learns that Mav isn't in management anymore, but it's Archie Cooper that manages Street Dreams so she agrees to go. Summary For a full detailed summary of Isabelle's time in San Andreas, see here. For one of Isabelle's most cinematic and heart-wrenching moments, see here. Category:Characters Category:Civilian